


3 volte in cui Chris vuole andarci piano

by Lazyaryanne



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, RPF, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazyaryanne/pseuds/Lazyaryanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E una in cui non gli importa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 volte in cui Chris vuole andarci piano

 

3 volte in cui Chris vuole andarci piano

  


Disclaimer: Ovviamene non possiedo Chris, Darren o qualsivoglia membro del cast di Glee, sarebbe alquanto strano il contrario, e tutto ciò di seguito riportato è frutto della mia mente - purtroppo-.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Farsi accompagnare in giro per Los Angeles da Darren Criss non era stata una buona idea.

Chris avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, e in realtà l'aveva fatto, ma quella mattina aveva avuto la brillante idea di indire la sua personalissima passeggiata di salute mensile fino agli studios, senza pensare a quanta poca voglia avrebbe poi avuto la sera di tornare indietro, dopo una giornata di interminabili prove.

Per quale assurdo motivo poi aveva pensato che una passeggiata per il centro dell'inquinatissima 

Los Angeles potesse giovare alla sua salute?

Un cartello che indicava il limite di velocità sfrecciò a qualche centimetro dalla carrozzeria, specchiandosi nel finestrino su cui teneva poggiata la fronte, lo sguardo appannato che osservava l'esterno.

Scomparve nel buio dopo pochi secondi, ma riuscì comunque a notare la scritta stampata prima che si volatilizzasse. Mosse per abitudine gli occhi verso il conta miglia posizionato dietro al volante, stretto nelle mani del suo riccio compagno di viaggio.

Trattene improvvisamente il fiato, accorgendosi solo in quell'istante di un dettaglio che prima, preso dalla pesantezza delle sue palpebre e dalla sensazione dei suoi arti atrofizzati, non aveva notato: stavano decisamente superando il limite di velocità consentito.

«Darren sei impazzito?» quasi gridò mentre la lancetta sul cruscotto si alzava sempre un po' di più ad ogni secondo che passava.

Le strade intorno a loro erano inspiegabilmente vuote, complice l'ora davvero tarda e il fatto che casa sua non fosse esattamente in centro città, e questo favoriva solo la guida spericolata di Darren, che ora aveva rivolto lo sguardo verso di lui.

Chris si insultò mentalmente, perché, _dannazione_ , anche lì, nell'ombra della notte, con le sole luci dell'abitacolo ad illuminarli, gli occhi di Darren erano uno spettacolo a cui il cuore del tenore non avrebbe mai saputo abituarsi.

Lo sentì compiere qualche capriola nel suo petto per poi salire nella sua gola mentre quelle iridi color nocciola -castano chiaro? Ambra?- continuavano ad osservarlo confuse.

«Che succede Chris?» domandò, il tono del tutto innocente gli fece subito tornare alla mente il motivo per cui aveva portato l'attenzione dell'amico su di lui.

_Non guardare troppo i suoi occhi, o le sue labbra, i suoi capelli o le sue mani strette al volante... non immaginare come sarebbero strette-_

_Oh ma insomma Chris, sei un adulto, contieniti._

Scosse velocemente il capo, come a scacciare i pensieri indesiderati, prima di riportare lo sguardo sul viso dell'altro.

«Darren stai ignorando qualsiasi limite di velocità esistente.» gli fece notare quando quello non accennò a muovere gli occhi dalla sua figura. «E guarda la strada, per l'amor del cielo.» ordinò, allarmato.

«Dio, sento che ci farai schiantare contro qualche macchina, o dentro un burrone.» uggiolò, spaventato. «Non voglio morire dentro un burrone.» sussurrò poi, come rendendosene improvvisamente conto.

«Darren rallenta. Vai piano.» strillò allora, mezzo lanciato verso il sedile del guidatore.

Era pronto a spostare il ragazzo di peso e prendere il controllo dei comandi nel veicolo.

L'amico in tutta risposta rise, forte e sguaiato, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi, scacciando scherzosamente le mani di Chris dal volante, non accennando a diminuire la pressione sull'acceleratore, stava prendendo tutta la vicenda come un simpatico gioco.

Chris, di tutt'altro avviso, era seriamente preoccupato per la sua incolumità, ne aveva passate troppe tra Clovis e tutte le difficoltà della sua carriera per morire così giovane e in un modo così infimo, ma se Darren iniziava a ridere il suo cervello non collaborava più, fossilizzandosi sulle fossette ai lati della sua bocca o sul suono cristallino che usciva da essa.

«Darren Criss non sto scherzando, va piano.» ripeté, cercando di riprendere un respiro costante dopo le danze di gruppo in cui il suo cuore si era prodigato.

Il moro sbuffò sonoramente, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Piano mi annoio, Chris.» provò a giustificare.

«Si da il caso che questo non sia un momento ludico per dimostrare le tue leggendaria capacità da pilota.» lo fulminò, ritornando piano a sedersi dritto sul suo sedile, vedendo la lancetta scendere lentamente. «Vorrei solo tornare a casa vivo.»

«Ti dovresti fidare di più, Colfer.» gli scoccò una veloce occhiata sorridente. «Non lascerei mai che tu cada in un burrone, abbiamo ancora troppe maratone di film da recuperare.» ammiccò.

Lo stomaco di Chris si attorcigliò su se stesso più volte, causandogli una strana sensazione. Voleva urlare alla macchina di accostare nella prima piazzola disponibile per vomitare tutto ciò che aveva sbocconcellato durante il giorno in uno sprazzo d'erba, e, allo stesso tempo, sentiva la più totale percezione di benessere e leggerezza prendere possesso del suo corpo, come se potesse spiccare il volo in qualsiasi momento, la cintura di sicurezza attorno alla vita come unica ancora che lo assicurava al terreno.

Insieme a tutte queste sensazioni non si fece mancare anche un'improvviso rossore delle guance, che sperò di mimetizzare con l'oscurità. 

Si schiarì la gola. «Allora va piano, e forse riusciremo a terminare quel rewatching di Indiana Jones.»

Darren sorprendentemente lo ascoltò, rallentando nella strada deserta, adeguandosi ad una velocità umana.

«Bravo» si complimentò, concedendogli qualche pacchetta a mano aperta sulla testa, rimanendo qualche secondo di troppo ad assaporare la morbidezza di quei ricci sotto il palmo, le punte leggermente più rigide a causa delle quantità industriali di gel che indossava il suo personaggio.

Darren accolse le 'carezze' come un piccolo gatto, spostandosi verso la mano e grugnendo qualche suono di apprezzamento.

«Lo faccio solo perché se vado piano forse riesco a convincerti a fare qualcosa di più interessante di un rewatching di Indiana, più tardi.» lo guardò velocemente, una divertita malizia che gli riempiva le iridi.

Il cuore di Chris era davvero stanco di perdere tutti quei battiti, in una sera, per un solo muscolo, era davvero troppo. Cercò di indossare un sorriso sarcastico, senza pensare a lui e Darren, nel suo appartamento, tra le sue lenzuola, impegnati a fare... altro.

_Oh Dio._

Un principio di soffocamento lo colpì improvvisamente, costringendolo a boccheggiare piano, per non farsi sentire, non troppo almeno.

«Dovrai andare davvero _piano_ allora, Criss» tentò, guardando fisso davanti a se, le strisce bianche sull'asfalto improvvisamente molto interessanti.

Darren ghignò, accarezzando il volante, e Dio, gliele avrebbe staccate quelle mani se non avesse smesso in quel momento.

«Oh, andrò _molto piano_ , Colfer.»

  


  


  


*

  


Chris non capiva esattamente come si fosse ritrovato a camminare meccanicamente da un lato all'altro del suo camerino, canticchiando nenie che si ricordava parzialmente dalla sua infanzia.

Sopratutto non capiva come fosse finito a fare tutto ciò con un bambino stretto fra le braccia.

Era un giorno di riprese piuttosto calmo per quanto riguardava il suo personaggio quindi quella mattina era arrivato agli studios rilassato, avvertendo gli altri del ritardo di Darren, impegnato con una casa discografica per tutta la mattinata.

Sapeva che la notizia non avrebbe fatto scaldare gli animi, praticamente tutte le scene di Blaine comprendevano anche Kurt, ed era quindi un giorno sgombro anche per lui. Inoltre tutti sapevano che la casa discografica in quel periodo gli stava procurando non pochi impegni.

Comunque non si sarebbe aspettato il silenzio più totale che seguì quella affermazione, non fu nemmeno rivolto un saluto alla sua persona.

Alzò lo sguardo dal copione su cui stava sfogliando la storyline di Rachel, per posarlo sul campanello di persone davanti a lui che faceva alzare nell'aria un contenuto brusio e dei pigolii sommessi che potevano appartenere solo a Lea.

«Che sta succedendo?» chiese alla piccola folla che gli mostrava le spalle.

«Oh Dio Chris» trillò contenta Dianna, arrivando ad afferrarlo per un polso e trascinandolo in avanti. «Devi assolutamente vederlo.»

E in mezzo ai suoi colleghi, sembrando completamente a suo agio sotto l'attenzione di tutti, se ne stava un bambino stretto in un maglioncino blu e dei pantaloni in jeans forse un po' troppo corti per le sue gambine.

Rimaneva seduto su una coperta sistemata sul pavimento ad osservare tutti i volti che intorno a lui si aprivano in smorfie e sorrisi. Il suo sguardo ricordò a Chris quello di Brian quando lo vedeva fare qualcosa di particolarmente stupido, come diminuire la sua dose di crocchette giornaliera.

Prima di poter tornare a leggere il copione che teneva tra le mani, curioso di sapere a quale personaggio avessero fatto avere un bambino senza avvisarlo, Ryan si fece spazio tra di loro con un biberon pieno di latte in mano.

Sbuffò pesantemente mentre si sedeva vicino al piccoletto, che ora tendeva le manine paffute verso il suo cibo. 

'Sempre più Brian' pensò costernato il controtenore.

A quanto pareva il piccolo Brian in questione era il nipote di Ryan, affidatogli dalla sorella senza nessun avvertimento proprio quella mattina, causa problemi superiori. Non bisognerà star certo a spiegare quanto un bambino, per quanto carino e pacato, possa essere d'impiccio sul set di una famosa serie televisiva, quindi non c'era da stupirsi di quanto Ryan sembrasse agitato.

Si rivelarono preoccupazioni inutili, Paul, eccolo il nome del piccolo imprevisto, non avrebbe mai più potuto essere viziato come in quel momento.

Chiunque avesse anche solo tre minuti liberi dalle sue scene programmate correva a fargli un saluto, a prenderlo in braccio facendolo giocare, Lea si arrischiò addirittura a fargli provare un piccolo ruttino sopra la sua spalla, mettendo a rischio i vestiti di scena di Rachel (fortunatamente salvi).

Tutto andò liscio come l'olio, almeno finché Paul non iniziò a piangere, e nulla sembrava poterlo calmare.

Chris aveva finito da qualche ora le sue scene come sfondo in qualche coreografia ma rimase comunque sul set, avrebbero potuto aver bisogno di rifare qualche inquadratura e comunque non gli dispiaceva l'atmosfera che si creava agli studios.

Si rilassò in un angolino dimesso, il computer in grembo e una pagina di scrittura aperta, doveva obbligarsi a scrivere qualche pagina entro quella sera o sarebbe rimasto bloccato su un capitolo per giorni.

Fu quella ricercata concentrazione che gli fece quasi prendere un infarto quando, al posto del suo fidato apparecchio elettronico, si ritrovò tra le gambe il bambino piangente, il volto arrossato e umido a causa delle lacrime.

«Che cosa...?» alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Cory, quasi spaventato.

«Ho una scena» iniziò, guardando l'orologio al suo polso. «Tra nemmeno cinque minuti, e lui» indicò agitato il bambino. «Non ne vuole sapere di smetterla di piangere, ti prego, calmalo.»

E lo abbandonò lì, ignorando i suoi balbettii confusi e le sue imprecazioni subito dopo.

Da quel momento nessuno sembrò più così entusiasta di avvicinarsi a Paul, tutti sembravano avere qualche scena super importante da dover girare e nessuno incrociava lo sguardo di Chris per più di due secondi consecutivi.

Si ritrovò a vagare per i set, il bambino stretto tra le braccia che rovinava la sua camicia con lacrime e muco, cercando disperatamente di farlo smettere di piangere. Senza evidenti risultati.

«Chris, non ne posso più, qui dobbiamo lavorare!» gli sbraitò contro Ryan, al terzo giro che iniziava nella sala canto del McKinley. «Portalo nel tuo camerino e cerca di calmarlo.»

Chris aggrottò le sopracciglia spazientito, e avrebbe volentieri risposto per le rime al suo datore di lavoro se non l'avesse visto così disperato e in ritardo sulla sua tabella di marcia. Provò un po' di pena per lui e decise di lasciarlo perdere.

Oltretutto era appunto il suo capo, ed era una persona stravagante, impulsiva e, in quel momento, sotto stress, preferì assicurarsi di non vedersi stracciare il suo contratto di lavoro sotto il naso.

Quindi ora si ritrovava tra quelle quattro e silenziose mura, il nipotino di Ryan ancora tra le braccia, canticchiando qualche canzone di cui ricordava si e no metà testo.

«Su piccolo Brian» sussurrò, cullandolo tra le braccia. «Smettila di piangere e dormi, ti prego.»

Iniziò ad osservarlo, concentrandosi sul suo viso, ripetendo più volte nella sua testa la parola 'dormi', quasi sperando in un incantesimo.

Quando lo vide sbattere pesantemente le palpebre per poi far ricadere la testa ciondolante contro il suo petto, per poco non si strozzò cercando di trattenere un grido.

Sorrise soddisfatto mentre andava sedersi sul piccolo divano blu scuro appoggiato alla parete di fronte a lui.

Aveva sempre saputo di possedere dei poteri magici. La sua lettera per Hogwarts era sicuramente ancora in viaggio, maledetti gufi.

Non sentì nemmeno la porta aprirsi, improvvisamente la calda voce di Darren stava riempiendo lo spazio vuoto intorno a lui, rimbalzando sulle pareti spoglie che ne amplificavano il suono.

«Dio Chris, non crederai mai a quello che la casa disco...»

Lo fulminò con lo sguardo, mentre il bambino iniziava ad agitarsi tra le sue braccia, irritato dall'improvviso rumore. 

-Darren potrei ucciderti se non fai silenzio.-

Il riccio si immobilizzò con la mano stretta alla maniglia della porta, sgranando gli occhi mentre metteva a fuoco la figura di Chris.

Restò qualche secondo a boccheggiare prima di aprirsi in un sorrisetto. 

«C'è qualcosa che devi dirmi, Colfer?»

Chris alzò gli occhi al cielo, arricciando gli angoli delle labbra.

«È il nipote di Ryan» spiegò brevemente.

Darren cercò di muovere qualche passo nella sua direzione ma colpì un giocattolo che il controtenore aveva abbandonato a terra. Quello, attivato dall'urto, iniziò a saltellare sul posto mentre meccaniche musichette accompagnavano il balletto.

Il bambino si mosse sul suo grembo, facendo allarmare Chris. Non avrebbe passato altre ore cercando di far calmare quella piccola versione demoniaca del suo gatto.

«Darren Criss conosco posti in cui il tuo cadavere non potrebbe mai essere ritrovato» minacciò mentre quello si abbassava verso il giocattolo per spegnerlo.

Spaventato dal rumore e agitato dallo sguardo assassino del collega, riuscì a malapena ad afferrare la cosetta rumorosa prima che gli scivolasse dalle mani, atterrando sul pavimento e creando altro rumore.

Chris poteva sentire il basso ringhio formarsi sul fondo delle sue corde vocali.

«Cristo Darren, vuoi fare piano?» gli sibilò contro, mentre l'amico riusciva finalmente a spegnere il giocattolo, andando a sedersi vicino ai piedi di Paul, le braccia che sfioravano quelle dello scrittore accanto a se.

«Non sai nemmeno quanto tempo ho speso per farlo addormentare.»

«Scusa, prometto che sarò silenzioso da ora» sorrise, allungando una mano per accarezzare i piedini del bambino, mentre scalciavano tranquilli.

«Piano Criss» lo ammonì.

«Calmati Colfer. Sono piuttosto bravo con i bambini» comunicò orgoglioso gonfiando il petto.

Per qualche strano motivo, Chris non aveva difficoltà a crederci.

Vide il cantante portarsi una mano al mento, pensieroso. «Anche se preferisco le bambine.»

Chris aggrottò gli occhi. «Perché?»

«Hai idea di quanto sia difficile spiegare a un bambino che è assolutamente normale che tu abbia degli occhiali rosa mentre quello ti sbatte in faccia la sua collezione di capi d'abbigliamento blu?» domandò, perfettamente serio.

Il controtenore ridacchiò. «Penso di averne un idea sai?» rispose.

Anche Darren si aprì in un grande sorriso, capendo l'allusione. «Giusto, allora puoi capirmi.»

Si lasciò riaffondare nel divano, continuando a rigirarsi tra le dita i calzini di Paul, sorridendo quando questi gli calciava svogliatamente la mano, infastidito.

Chris stava quasi per raggiungere un equilibrio, cedendo alla stanchezza per essersi dovuto svegliare all'alba quella mattina, le sue palpebre si stavano facendo più pesanti e riuscì a sentire la testa iniziare a ciondolare in avanti. Prima che le note di una qualche canzone pop, sparate ad un volume indecentemente alto, lo risvegliassero bruscamente, avendo lo stesso effetto sul bambino che reggeva tra le braccia.

Gemette rumorosamente, facendo sedere Paul sulle sue gambe prima di cercare di calmarlo, mentre le sue grida gli riempivano le orecchie non ebbe neanche il tempo di chiedersi da dove fosse arrivato il rumore.

Avrebbe volentieri continuato a rimanere ignorante, pronto a prendersela con qualche entità del cosmo, se non fosse stato per Darren, scattato in piedi davanti a lui, che saltellava mentre cercava di recuperare dalla tasca il suo cellulare, per poi spegnerlo.

La musica cessò, l'unico rumore nella stanza rimase l'urlo acuto e prolungato del bambino che si lamentava ancora tra le sue braccia.

-Dio quanto ti odio- gli urlò addosso, non preoccupandosi più di rimanere silenzioso.

«Scusascusascusa» iniziò il riccio, lasciando il cellulare sul tavolino per riposizionarsi accanto a Chris.

-Ore, avevo impiegato delle ore per farlo addormentare.- 

Le sue guance si stavano imporporando, lasciando da parte il candore niveo della sua pelle e sostituendolo con un accesso rosso, che risaltava i suoi occhi ma preoccupava Darren. Continuò a inveirgli contro, sembrando un po' più isterico ad ogni parola.

Fu in quel momento che il cantante decise di prendere in mano la situazione, allungando le braccia per afferrare il corpicino stretto tra quelle dell'amico e portandoselo al petto.

«Senti, faccio io ok? Vedrai che non sarà poi così difficile» lo rassicurò.

Chris ridacchiò, esasperato. «Non sarà così difficile, certo... Dio, dovevi solo fare piano, ma figurarsi» sbuffò, affondando nel divano per potersi godere la scena di uno sconfitto Darren Criss che soccombeva alle urla di un bambino di nemmeno un anno.

Ma quello era Darren Criss, e lui avrebbe dovuto imparare a conoscerlo.

Nel giro di cinque minuti Paul -che decisamente non era un'umana versione di Brian, il suo gatto non l'avrebbe mai fatto penare in quel modo- stava dolcemente ronfando sul grembo dell'amico, un piccolo rivoletto di bava che scendeva a macchiargli la camicia.

Si ritrovò a desiderare che la saliva dei bambini non fosse lavabile.

Boccheggiò, restando muto, mentre Darren si sporgeva per lasciare un bacio tra i capelli chiari del piccolo. Forse avrebbe dovuto ritrattare: la sua lettere per Hogwarts non si era persa, Criss aveva sicuramente rubato l'ultimo posto libero nella scuola, distruggendo tutti i suoi sogni.

«Ecco fatto, non è stato così difficile, no?» gli chiese, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui e accecandolo con un sorriso.

Lo odiava, in quel momento più che mai. Pensava sarebbe stato corretto metterlo al corrente, quindi lo informò direttamente.

Darren non reagì se non ridacchiando e alzando il braccio che non reggeva Paul verso di lui, in un chiaro invito.

«Sembra che qualcun altro qui non sia esattamente ben riposato» indicò velocemente le occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi e il volto tirato. Chris mugugnò.

«Mi stai dicendo che si vede chiaramente quanto io sia stanco?»

D'accordo, sapeva di non essere esattamente al piano delle sue forze, ma farglielo notare in quel modo gli sembrava quantomeno indelicato... eppure aveva ripassato il correttore sulle occhiaie giusto prima dell'ultima scena, qualche ora prima

«No» lo bloccò l'altro. «Sto dicendo che _io so_ quanto sei stanco»

E visto da quella prospettiva era tutto diverso.

Sospirò prima di lasciarsi cadere sulla spalla di Darren, lasciando che il suo braccio gli circondasse le spalle mentre lui inspirava il fresco odore di sapone che emanava la sua camicia.

Era tutto davvero troppo comodo e rilassato, dopo qualche minuto non riuscì più a muovere razionalmente i suoi occhi, che si chiusero pesantemente mentre la sua testa si abbandonava ancora u po' nell'incavo del collo di Darren. E in quel momento gli sembrò quasi di sentire l'amico iniziare a canticchiare qualche canzoncina, forse una ninna nanna, ma pareva così lontana che non ci diede peso.

Qualche secondo dopo era profondamente addormentato.

  


  


Darren spostò lentamente il bambino con il solo braccio che aveva a disposizione, mentre quello si risvegliava lentamente.

Iniziò a mugugnare qualche lamento, stringendo gli occhi, e lui lo accarezzò delicatamente, cercando di non fargli fare troppo rumore.

«Shhh» sussurrò quando Paul aprì gli occhi per osservarlo, curioso. Accennò con il capo all'altra persona appoggiata a lui, profondamente addormentata. Lo osservò respirare tranquillo, riposato come non lo vedeva da settimane, e portò la mano che lo stringeva tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandone la cute in lenti movimenti circolari, prima di tornare a rivolgersi al bambino.

«Qualcuno qui ha il sonno leggero, dobbiamo fare piano.»

  


  


  


  


**

  


  


  


  


  


  


Non avrebbe voluto trovarsi lì.

C'era caldo, più caldo di quanto avrebbe dovuto farne in quel periodo, e le luci che gli venivano sparate negli occhi lo lasciavano leggermente stordito.

Si aggrappò al bicchiere che aveva ordinato, rigorosamente pieno di Diet Coke, cercando di restare il più vicino possibile al bancone del bar.

«Forza Chris, vieni a ballare.»

Sospirò, girandosi per l'ennesima volta verso Lea che lo incitava a qualche passo di distanza. Le sorrise tirato, sforzandosi.

«Per stasera passo.»

Non le diede tempo di commentare la sua scarsa socialità e strisciò via, stando attento a non alzare lo sguardo dalle venature in legno della superficie. E non guardare davanti a te mentre cammini non è mai una buona idea, si sa.

Rimbalzò qualche passo indietro, allungando le braccia per aggrapparsi a ciò che aveva intralciato il suo cammino, le mani che lasciavano il vetro sul bancone per stringere il tessuto leggero di una camicia.

«Ehy Chris.»

Si sentì afferrare prima di perdere l' equilibrio, due mani calde che si stringevano sui suoi avambracci.

Vide Darren sorridere luminoso davanti ai suoi occhi e le guance gli si imporporarono, prima di ricordare che non c'era nulla per cui essere imbarazzati o agitati.

«Sei già ubriaco Colfer?» continuò l'amico, afferrando il suo bicchiere per provarne il contenuto.

Fece una smorfia, contrariato. «Seriamente Chris? Sai di aver già compiuto 21 anni vero?» poi si sporse verso il barista, urlando per coprire il suono della musica.

«Tequila, per favore.»

Lo osservò mentre afferrava il bicchierino e ingoiava il liquido, perdendosi nei movimenti della sua gola. Forse fu per questo che non vide la ragazza che si stava avvicinando, prima che si fiondasse su Darren.

«Non ti trovavo più» rise, leggermente su di giri. «Non potevo festeggiare senza festeggiato.»

E Chris ricordò che era lì per Darren, perché aveva ottenuto il contratto discografico a cui ambiva e perché lo voleva già vedere sfumato a causa di improbabili foto ricatto, a quanto sembrava. Era lì per Darren, non poteva semplicemente andarsene.

Quello si voltò verso di lei, ricambiandole il sorriso e facendo incontrare le loro labbra.

Era un buon migliore amico Chris, lo sapeva, ma non capiva la sensazione che gli stringeva il petto, quella stessa sensazione che lo implorava di gettare addosso ai due l'intero contenuto del suo bicchiere, solo per dividerli.

«Ehy Chris, ciao!» continuò Mia, avanzando per abbracciarlo. Si lasciò stringere, solo per qualche secondo, prima che le braccia della ragazza tornassero intorno al busto del cantante.

«Bella festa vero?»

Non rispose, si limitò a sorriderle mentre la guardava finire l'alcolico di Darren, bevendo direttamente dal fondo del suo bicchiere.

Non ci stava neanche provando a far partire la conversazione, non voleva far partire una conversazione, in quel momento non avrebbe davvero avuto la forza per rimanere simpatico e civile mentre quella sensazione gli rosicchiava i pensieri. Sentì solo Darren ordinare altri due giri di shottini, ridendo.

Si corrucciò. «Vacci piano con quelli Darren.»

Lo vide guardarlo confuso per qualche secondo, prima di riabbassare lo sguardo sul bicchierino che reggeva tra le mani. Sembrava quasi pensieroso, come se davvero stesse riflettendo sulle parole di Chris, e questo lo sorprese, solitamente si sarebbe limitato a sorridergli, scuotendo il capo e millantando le sue grandi doti da ubriacone.

-Oh ma è una festa, ad una festa si può anche esagerare un po'- poteva quasi vedere tutti i suoi sforzi e progressi abbattersi contro il muro di parole di Mia, che cancellarono qualsiasi dubbio dal volto di Darren, convincendolo a continuare.

Sospirò abbattuto, mentre anche i due bicchierini venivano spinti sul bordo del bancone, vuoti e non più utili allo scopo.

«Forza Chris, divertiti un po' anche tu.»

Sorrise ancora, ormai sentiva il volto ribellarsi alle smorfie forzate in cui lo costringeva.

-Penso di passare per stasera, sai, qualcuno dovrà pur guidare fino a casa.-

L'amico gli sorrise, comprensivo, prima di lasciargli un'affettuosa pacca sulla spalla.

«Piccolo e responsabile Colfer» commentò. 

Non se la prese, sapeva che Darren conosceva il suo carattere e sapeva di piacergli, si trovavano bene insieme, come amici, non avrebbero certo pressato l'altro solo per qualche bicchiere di alcol.

Venne riportato alla realtà dalla mano di Mia, le unghie perfettamente laccate, che afferrava la camicia dell'amico, tirandolo verso il centro della pista.

«Andiamo a ballare, festeggiato, forza.»

Il riccio fece solo in tempo a girarsi un'ultima volta verso di lui, un sorriso di scuse dipinto sul volto.

«Se ti venisse voglia di ballare un po' cercami, immagino sarò lì in mezzo, tentando di non soffocare.»

Non fece in tempo a rispondergli, un 'Certo' bloccato tra le labbra, che quello fu inghiottito nella marea di persone che popolavano il locale.

Sospirò, ancora, gli sembrava di non star facendo altro quella sera, e afferrò il suo bicchiere, cercando di affogare i dispiaceri nella sua sobrissima DietCoke. Allontanò velocemente il bicchiere dal suo viso, emettendo un verso a metà tra un ringhio e un gemito strozzato.

Lo poteva sentire, poteva davvero ancora sentire il sapore della bocca di Darren sopra il vetro del suo bicchiere.

Imprecò mentalmente, forse un bicchierino di tequila non avrebbe fatto male, dopotutto

  


  


  


Due ore dopo ringraziò tutte le divinità di cui conosceva il nome di non aver ceduto a quel pensiero. In particolare mentre aiutava Darren ad uscire barcollando dal locale, il volto pallido e le mani che si stringevano sul suo stomaco.

Mia era subito dietro di loro, sembrava preoccupata ma era troppo ubriaca per capire davvero cosa stesse provando.

Ridacchiò in modo incontrollato mentre inciampava sui tacchi per seguire il loro passo. 

«Dopo il quindicesimo shottino ti avevo avvertito di piantarla, festeggiato» si avvicinò, colpendolo dolcemente sulla spalla.

«Ti dispiacerebbe portarlo tu a , Chris? Io non penso di poter guidare, cercherò un passaggio da qualche amico.»

Il ragazzo la osservò preoccupato, forse avrebbe dovuto offrirle lui un aiuto, ma non se la sentì.

Stava diventando una cattiva persona forse?

Decise di non pensarci troppo in quel momento, annuendo alla domanda. Di certo non avrebbe lasciato Darren fuori dal locale senza aiuto.

Mia gli sorrise, riconoscente, allungandosi per baciarlo sulla guancia e accarezzando il cantante.

«Salutamelo quando si sarà ripreso, e grazie mille Chris.»

Il controtenore si rasserenò quando la vide correre verso una sua amica dall'altra parte della strada, la sua coscienza che si calmava sapendo di non averla lasciata nelle mani di improbabili serial killer.

Un suono disgustosamente umido attirò nuovamente la sua attenzione, e, quando abbassò gli occhi, vide Darren piegato ancora di più su se stesso, una pozza di vomito sulla strada sotto di lui.

«Dio, Darren...» sospirò (ancora) prima di continuare a trascinarlo sulla strada verso la sua macchina.

Quello mugugnò qualcosa a bocca chiusa mentre Chris apriva la portiera per farlo scivolare all'interno dell'abitacolo.

«Se mi sporchi la macchina sei morto, Criss, ti avverto» minacciò, allungandosi sul suo torace per allacciare la cintura.

Fortunatamente casa sua si trovava a pochi isolati dal club che Darren aveva scelto per la festa, non se la sentiva di lasciarlo da solo per la notte e in fin dei conti lui e il moro avevano dormito nella stessa casa una quantità spropositata di volte, alcune addirittura nello stesso letto.

Trascinare Darren fino al suo salotto non fu un'impresa semplice, il ragazzo poteva anche essere più basso di lui ma i suoi muscoli non erano certo leggeri, sopratutto quando non era per niente collaborativo e si lasciava cadere su di lui a peso morto.

Affannò verso il divano, spingendolo poi sui cuscini, guardandolo lamentarsi ad occhi chiusi per la lieve botta.

Lo osservò per qualche minuto, in silenzio, prima di andare a recuperare qualche pastiglia e un bicchiere d'acqua. Si sedette di fianco lui, spostandolo per fargli alzare leggermente la testa e portò le pillole verso le sue labbra dischiuse.

«Darren» sussurrò.« Devi prendere queste.»

Quello aprì gli occhi gonfi, un sorriso stupido che gli abbellì il viso mentre metteva a fuoco la figura dell'amico. «Chriiis» lamentò felice.« Ti sei ubriacato anche tu alla fine?»

Quello sbuffò una risata.« No, ti lascio il primato per questa sera.»

Riuscì a fargli prendere le medicine senza difficoltà e restò ad accarezzargli i ricci, tutti impiastricciati sulla fronte.

Era bello Darren, troppo bello per poter stare sdraiato semi-incoscente sulle ginocchia di Chris senza che questo lasciasse vagare la mente in luoghi che avrebbero dovuto essere proibiti per dei semplici migliori amici. Avrebbe davvero voluto essere al posto di Mia quella sera, in più di un momento l'istinto di camminare verso i due, che ballavano stretti l'uno all'altra, si era fatto forte nella sua testa.

Strinse con decisione gli occhi, cacciando quei pensieri, prima di alzarsi e cominciare a sbottonare la camicia sul petto dell'amico. Ecco, quella era un'azione che non aiutava molto i suoi istinti, ma non poteva far dormire Darren nei vestiti impregnati del suo stesso sudore.

Passata la camicia sfilò anche la maglietta, lasciandolo a petto nudo, e dopo averci pensato per qualche secondo decise di lasciargli i pantaloni, quello forse era troppo da sopportare anche per lui.

Inoltre non voleva causare imbarazzi la mattina seguente.

Si occupò di sfilargli le scarpe, poggiandole vicino alla porta, e lo avvolse con una calda coperta marrone che teneva sul divano ed era ormai diventata proprietà del riccio durante le loro maratone di film.

Rimase ancora qualche minuto ad osservarlo mentre dormiva pacifico sul suo divano, prima di decidersi ad accarezzargli un'ultima volta i morbidi ricci e dirigersi alla sua camera, cambiandosi per dormire.

Era sicuro che avrebbe dovuto sfoderare tutte le sue abilità per riuscire a prendere sonno quella notte (abilità che comprendevano anche la scatola di sonniferi presente nel cassettone vicino al suo letto, comprata per ogni evenienza), invece, appena la sua testa fu ferma nel morbido cuscino, le sue palpebre cedettero alla stanchezza e improvvisamente tutto il groviglio di pensieri che gli intasavano la mente scomparve, lasciando il posto a una tiepida tranquillità.

Il suo fu un sonno tranquillo e senza sogni, esattamente il tipo di riposo che sperava di ottenere, quindi, quando sentì improvvisamente le coperte scostarsi e uno spiffero gelido entrare per infastidirgli la pelle nuda della schiena, non poté fare a meno di grugnire, infastidito.

Per i primi secondi rimase immobile, senza capire, pensando che Brian si fosse infilato sotto le sue coperte alla ricerca di attenzioni. Solo quando due braccia gli circondarono dolcemente la vita ebbe la decenza di sussultare, girandosi velocemente sul letto e trovandosi faccia a faccia con il suo sbronzissimo migliore amico. 

«Ehy» gli sussurrò quello, andando a sfregare il naso su una guancia di Chris.

Una guancia rossa e terribilmente accaldata. 

Cercò di deglutire un po' di saliva, ma la sua gola sembrava bloccata, quindi la sua voce uscì incerta e gracchiante.

«Che ci fai qui?»

Darren si avvicinò ancora, rendendo improvvisamente conscio il controtenore del fatto che fossero entrambi mezzi nudi.

«Mi sentivo solo di là» iniziò a spiegare il cantante, con voce roca.« E non mi va di stare solo quando sto male dopo essermi ubriacato, mi fa sentire ancora più miserabile di quello che sono.»

A Chris venne da ridere.« Per questo cerchi sempre qualcuno con cui trascorrere la notte?»

Non era certo un mistero che Darren non fosse proprio uno stinco di santo per quanto riguardava le sue relazioni 'sentimentali'.

Non si sorprese quindi quando anche lui ridacchiò, in risposta alla sua battuta. « Esattamente, ma questa soluzione mi sembra decisamente più comoda e sicuramente più intelligente» ammiccò, l'effetto smorzato dal fatto che, non ripreso del tutto, pasticciasse ancora un po' con le parole.

Bastò comunque a far agitare Chris, il cui cuore iniziò ad esplodere nel petto, così forte che ebbe paura che Darren potesse sentirlo.

L'amico comunque non diede segni di aver percepito nulla di strano, continuando ad accarezzare il retro della schiena di Chris con le mani e andando a intrecciare le sue gambe -Nude. Era sicuro di avergli lasciato indosso i pantaloni, perché gli stava facendo questo?- con quelle coperte dal pigiama dello scrittore.

« Grazie di avermi portato qui sano e salvo» sentì biascicare dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.« E per esserti preso cura di me.»

Chris sorrise, alzando finalmente le braccia per ricambiare il gesto affettuoso dell'altro, andando ad accarezzargli i capelli.

« Non potevo certo lasciarti solo in quello stato no? Chissà quanti scellerati approfittatori avresti potuto incontrare sulla tua strada.»

Darren sembrò pensarci per qualche istante, incupito.« In realtà avresti potuto» sentenziò alla fine.

« Mi sono comportato da stronzo stasera, non ti sono nemmeno venuto a cercare, sei dovuto finirmi addosso per riuscire a parlarmi.»

Chris trattenne il fiato, colpito da quelle parole. Le aveva pensate e ripensate per ore dentro la sua testa quella sera, incolpandosi di aspettarsi troppo dal suo migliore amico, che sicuramente meritava di festeggiare la bella notizia insieme alla sua ragazza. Ora, sentir dar voce alle sue paranoie dallo stesso Darren faceva un certo effetto. Le rendeva quasi reali, e Chris non voleva.

« Ehi, non pensarci neanche, era la tua serata e ti sei divertito, non c'è nulla di male.»

Darren sospirò contro il suo collo, facendo increspare la pelle del controtenore.

« Ora che ne dici di provare a dormire?» l'altro annuì e lui si sistemò meglio sul cuscino, pronto a combattere per lasciare il pensiero di un Darren mezzo nudo fuori dalla sua mente.

« Chris?» si sentì chiamare qualche minuto più tardi.

« Che c'è?»

« Avrei davvero voluto ballare con te.»

Il respiro si bloccò nella sua gola e sorrise, lo sapeva di sembrare stupido in quel momento ma non gli interessava.

« Anch'io avrei voluto ballare con te» rispose, affondando il naso nei suoi ricci.« Sarà per la prossima volta.»

Darren mugugnò sulla sua gola e tornò a fare silenzio.

Per i cinque minuti successivi.

« Chris?»

Ok, forse così era troppo, anche per lui. 

Sbuffò. « Che c'è ora Dare?»

« Mi gira la testa.»

« Ti avevo detto di andarci piano con quei bicchierini.» gli rispose.

Darren annuì in assenso contro l'incavo della sua spalla, sospirando.

Ora so che devo dare retta solo a te.»

  


  


  


  


***

  


  


  


Ovviamente Darren non mantiene la parola, perché è Darren Criss, e non da retta a nessuno se non a se stesso.

È per questo che un mese dopo Chris si ritrova premuto contro il muro di casa sua, a due passi dalla porta appena chiusa, in balia della bocca di Darren che gli accarezza velocemente il collo e poi le labbra, in un ciclo eterno che lo sta mandando in estasi.

E non importa quanto Chris gli sussurri di smetterla, di pensare alle loro azioni anche solo per un momento, Darren non sembra nemmeno sentirlo e continua la sua deliziosa tortura ai danni dello scrittore.

E Chris non sa cosa pensare, non sa se dare la colpa all'alcol che hanno inghiottito durante la festa a casa di Lea perché non trova altra spiegazione al modo in cui l'amico l'ha spinto poco delicatamente contro la portiera della macchina, attaccando le sue labbra in un famelico bacio inaspettato. E non può neanche dirsi dispiaciuto, mentirebbe a se stesso ed è troppo su di giri per farlo, la verità è che aspettava questo momento come si aspetta l'aria nei polmoni dopo una prolungata apnea e non vuole davvero interromperlo, ma lo fa.

Spinge delicatamente Darren all'indietro, alzando lo sguardo per incontrare l'ambra liquida che alberga negli occhi dell'amico, e sono ancora amici dopo questo?

« Che stiamo facendo Dare?» sussurra, quasi spaventato. Ha visto troppe commedie romantiche per non sapere che due amici che si ritrovano a pomiciare mezzi ubriachi non portano mai a nulla di buono.

Aspetta una risposta che però non arriva e sta per parlare nuovamente, sta per congedare Darren spiegandogli che forse dovrebbero prendersi del tempo per riflettere sull'accaduto, per andarci-

«Ti prego Chris, non dirmi di andarci piano in questo momento»

Il respiro si blocca nella sua gola mentre la voce roca del cantante gli arriva alle orecchie, causandogli dei brividi lungo la schiena.

Balbetta qualche frase sconnessa e in un secondo Darren è di nuovo a premere contro il suo corpo, le braccia introno alla vita che lo tengono stretto e le labbra che catturano le sue.

È un contatto leggero, più dolce dei baci precedenti, porta Chris a stringere le palpebre mentre cerca di immagazzinare tutte le sensazioni che prova in quel momento.

Quando si separano anche gli occhi cerulei dello scrittore sono più scuri e la voce esce strozzata.

«Non ne avevo intenzione»

Mente, giusto un po', perché forse il pensiero lo aveva sfiorato ma ora non ha alcuna intenzione di dargli ascolto.

Tutto ciò su cui si concentra è il sorriso di Darren, subito coperto da un altro bacio, e i loro movimenti strascicati verso la camera da letto.

Sta perdendo il controllo per una volta e non potrebbe sentirsi più felice.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ho finito di scrivere e ricontrollato la storia alle 2 di notte, ergo: sarà piena di errori. Non fatevi problemi e fatemeli notare, provvederò a sistemare.
> 
> Lavoro su quest'insieme di vicende da più tempo di quanto mi piaccia ammettere, ho perso l'ispirazione, l'ho ritrovata, avevo l'ispirazione ma le parole non volevano uscire dalla mia testa seguendo un filo logico, insomma, è stata un casino.
> 
> Ma sono fiera di lei, mi piace, mi piace davvero, è forse il primo lavoro di cui sono soddisfatta, e niente, tutto qui, se volete lasciare una recensione per farmi sapere la vostra opinione (magari in realtà fa schifo e io mi sto illudendo, chissà) siete i benvenuti :)
> 
>  
> 
> LA


End file.
